


The new dating App

by AiraKT



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mattsun is crushing hard, Pokemon GO - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiraKT/pseuds/AiraKT
Summary: Mattsun was a simple person, so he really asked himself what he did to deserve to be woken up at 1.30AM. He certainly didn't expect the guy, who was standing in front of his door.
Hanamaki, 22, Art major, gorgeous.
Hanamaki, who apparently simply wanted to catch a Pokemon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back then when Pokemon Go was new, and everyone played this, but somehow I forgot to post it here ^^'  
> Also, I never played PG myself, so this is probably terribly inaccurate.
> 
> Have fun :3

Matsukawa was a simple person. He came from a simple four-people family – his parents, his older sister and himself – had a few simple friends – ok, some of them were _weird_ , but who didn’t have one or two weird friends? – majored Business at a simple university, and lived in a simple shared apartment. His flat mate was one of the aforementioned weird friends, but Oikawa was actually pretty ok if you got used to him. He had always been someone who stayed out of trouble and didn’t get involved in too much action if he didn’t need to.

So everything considered Matsukawa – or ‘Mattsun’ how his friends called him – lived a simple life, and he enjoyed it. So he really asked himself what he did to deserve to be woken up at 1.30 AM by the persistent ringing of his door bell.

With multiple curses on his lips he heaved himself out of his bed and started to trot to the door. Oikawa wasn’t home, so if he wanted the noise to stop in the next few minutes he probably had to send the annoyance away by himself.

It wasn’t really surprising that an angry “What?” came out of his mouth as soon as he opened the door. Or at least that’s what he thought would happen.

In front of his door stood a young man, probably his age, who immediately started talking like a waterfall. “Hey dude, I know it’s late, and apparently I’ve woken you up. I’m really sorry about that. But I was just on my way home from the library when I saw that a Vulpix is here. A Vulpix, can you believe it? So when I searched for it I came to the conclusion that it’s in here and I _need_ to catch it. So I came up here and wanted to ask if I can come in really quickly to catch it and then I’ll immediately leave you alone and- Hey, don’t I know you?”

During the time the guy was talking about whatever – Mattsun wasn’t really paying attention – Mattsun took the time to completely take in the other guy’s appearance. And yes, he knew him.

Hanamaki, 22, Art major, _gorgeous_.

Oikawa had introduced them to each other at one of those house parties, he had forced Mattsun to go, and Mattsun might have had a small crush on Hanamaki for quite some time now. Of course he had never acted on it since Hanamaki didn’t really look like he was interested in such a simple guy as Mattsun. He rather looked like he needed someone way flashier, way more interesting. But apparently he had been remembered.

“Um,” he said ( _how terribly intelligent of you, Issei_ ) when he noticed that Hanamaki was still staring at him, patiently waiting for an answer. “I’m Oikawa’s flat mate.”

One could practically _see_ how something clicked inside Hanamaki’s head, and a wide smile spread on his lips – his way too kissable lips, Mattsun might add.

“Oh yeah, Matsukawa, right? The business major, who was really shy at first, but started talking a whole lot after three Long Island Ice Teas.”

_ Oh god. _

A bright blush spread on Mattsun’s face, and he prayed that the floor would open up and swallow him right now. He remembered that evening, remembered _too much_ of it, and he regretted every single drop of alcohol he had drunken. Normally he didn’t drink much exactly because he knew that he became extremely talkative when he was drunk, but he had tried to gain some courage to flirt with Hanamaki through the alcohol. Unnecessary to say that it hadn’t worked.

Hanamaki seemed to notice Mattsun’s embarrassment and he let out a small chuckle. “Don’t worry about it,” he quickly reassured Mattsun, “at least you didn’t barf all over Iwaizumi’s lap.”

At that memory Mattsun couldn’t help but snort a little. Iwaizumi had been _furious_ at Oikawa, and although Mattsun had to endure his whining for two whole weeks, because he had been ignored, Mattsun hadn’t been the most embarrassing guy at the party. He was still thankful for that.

“Talking about Oikawa, it’s a _huge coincidence_ that I randomly found his apartment,” Hanamaki continued talking, seemingly not bothered by the fact that Mattsun had only spoken four words until now – and that he was only in his boxers, hair still tousled from sleep. “Is he here?”

Mattsun shook his head. “He’s at Iwaizumi’s tonight.”

“I guess that makes sense, it’s his birthday after all.”

Mattsun only hummed in response, unsure of what to say, and for the first time they fell into silence. Of course it was Hanamaki who breached it again.

“Soo… Can I come in?”

Hurriedly Mattsun took a step to the side and let Hanamaki into his flat. “What was it again that you wanted?” he asked as he closed his door.

Hanamaki took his phone out and walked into his living room. “Catching the Vulpix.”

“Vulpix?”

“Yeah.” When Mattsun didn’t say anything Hanamaki turned around to him and saw his clueless expression. “Pokémon Go?” he tried again.

Mattsun shook his head.

“The new smartphone game?”

“I’ve heard of it, but I actually have no idea what it is,” Mattsun replied honestly.

Hanamaki looked at him as if he didn’t know the wonder of sliced bread. “Seriously? Where do you live, under a rock?”

Instinctively Mattsun deadpanned “Right here, where you rang me out of my bed,” immediately regretting it. Most people didn’t get his sarcasm and felt insulted by his serious tone, but luck seemed to be in his favor.

Hanamaki seemed to be surprised for a moment, but then he laughed and _Jesus Christ, have mercy on his impure soul_ , this laugh was killing Mattsun. It was bright and honest and _beautiful_ , and _fuck_ Mattsun wouldn’t mind dying right now if he could hear and see more of it.

“I guess you’re right,” Hanamaki happily said, still grinning and still stirring Mattsun’s inside. “I’m just catching this Vulpix really quickly and then I’ll introduce you to the wonderful world of Pokémon.”

Mattsun nodded, approaching his couch and letting himself fall down, while he watched Hanamaki searching for something with his phone camera. He felt surprisingly awake for someone who had been woken up just minutes prior. And then he realized it, his heart starting to race inside his chest.

_ Hanamaki was inside his apartment _ .

The guy he had had a crush on for nearly a year now. The guy he often saw at his university’s café or canteen or just somewhere on the campus. The guy he had found himself simply watching, even more after that party, because he was simply _gorgeous_ and his laugh was _beautiful_ and he looked like an angel when he was drawing with a small smile on his face. The guy he had failed to properly talk to for nearly a year now.

_ Hanamaki was inside his apartment, while Mattsun was sitting in boxers on his couch. _

“Did you never play any Pokémon game, Matsukawa?” Hanamaki asked him and pulled him out of his thoughts.

Without really registering the question Mattsun instinctively answered. “Mattsun.”

“What?”

“My friends call me Mattsun. You can… um… call me that, too,” he added a little awkwardly.

Slowly Hanamaki smiled, repeating his name. “Mattsun. Call me Makki, then.”

Mattsun nodded, a strange warmth spreading throughout his chest. _Fuck_ , he had fallen way too hard, especially for the little conversation they had had until now.

“So, Mattsun, did you ever play Pokémon?”

“I actually didn’t,” Mattsun answered, earning another shocked look. He shrugged. “My parents weren’t really fond of video games, so I never had any.”

“Such a sad childhood,” Hanamaki – _Makki_ – sighed, while shaking his head. The next moment he jumped slightly. “Ha! Got it! And it only took three Pokéballs, hell yeah!” He had a bright grin on his face and Mattsun really asked himself what a Vulpix was to make him smile that widely. Whatever it was, Mattsun decided to like it.

Suddenly Makki was next to him, plopping down on the other side of the couch and holding his phone into his line of view. “Look, isn’t it a beautiful thing?”

Mattsun had to gulp down the strange feeling in his throat and had to watch out that the weird “yeah” didn’t leave his mouth, because he definitely was _not_ looking at the phone display. He forced his gaze to leave Makki’s face and his pretty, shining, brown eyes.

Apparently he had stared for too long, because when their eyes met a knowing smile spread on Makki’s lips. Wait, no, it couldn’t be _knowing_. He couldn’t _know_ anything, after all Mattsun had never said anything, had never acted on his feelings.

“If you get your smartphone I can show you the game,” Makki told him, breaking the strange tension between them.

Mattsun nodded a little dumbly, before he forced himself to tear his gaze away, and stood up to get his phone from his room. If he was honest he didn’t know why he did this, he wasn’t even _remotely_ interested in this Pokémon game – but there was something entirely different he was interested in.

When he was in his room he suddenly thought that it might be a good idea to put on some clothes. Mattsun looked down at his body. Not that he was arrogant in any way, but he was working out quite regularly and he definitely didn’t look bad, with his more or less defined abs. So maybe he could stay shirtless and only wear some sweatpants. Thankfully he noticed in the next moment that this wasn’t a good idea at all and would probably seem weird and forced, so he decided against it. It also wasn’t like Makki had reacted to his attire in any kind of way, so he shouldn’t really think much about it. There was also still the huge chance that Makki was straight, which would be a pity, but definitely more than possible.

Mattsun groaned a little, shocked about how quickly his thoughts got out of hand, put sweatpants and a shirt on, before grabbing his phone and going into the living room again.

When Makki heard him entering he looked up from his phone and gave him a small smile, causing Mattsun’s heart to weirdly stutter. “So, how is this called again?” Mattsun asked, sitting down on his couch again and unlocking his phone.

Makki immediately scooted closer to him, looking over his shoulder. “Pokémon Go! Oh, is that your dog?”

Mattun’s thumb paused over the icon of his app store, looking at his background image. “Yeah, that’s Sienna. She’s still with my parents.”

“Naw, she’s totally cute!”

_ That smile! That goddamn smile! _

Once again Mattsun swallowed around the slump inside his throat and nodded. “Yes, she is. And she is a master at getting what she wants with her cute looks. No one can refuse her.”

“I can totally imagine this,” Makki answered with a small chuckle.

After Mattsun had installed the game Makki helped him getting started and choosing his starter (“If you don’t choose Charmander we can’t be friends.”), before explaining everything to him. It actually was surprisingly interesting, although most of the fun was probably due to Makki being there with him.

When they stood at Mattsun’s door – because it was already 2AM and both of them had to study the next day due to their exams coming up – Mattsun definitely wasn’t the only one reluctant to say goodbye.

In a moment Mattsun wasn’t paying attention Makki snatched away his phone.

”You’re catching me another Pokémon?”

Makki smiled in response, handing him his phone back. “Call me if you ever need help catching something again. Or for anything else, I’m flexible,” he added with a wink, which left Mattsun more than a little breathless.

“I… um… Yeah.”

With an obviously amused grin Makki nodded. “I’m on my way then. See you soon, I hope.”

A pleased smile spread on Mattsun face. “Yeah, see you soon.”

That night Mattsun was way too excited and filled with a pleasant warmth to fall asleep immediately, but when he managed to do it he slept incredibly well, dreaming of a gorgeous guy with a beautiful smile.


End file.
